1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to genetic control of plant disease caused by plant-parasitic nematodes. More specifically, the present invention relates to identification of target coding sequences, and to use of recombinant DNA technologies for post-transcriptionally repressing or inhibiting expression of target coding sequences in the cells of a plant-parasitic nematode to provide a plant protective effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Plants are subject to multiple potential disease causing agents, including plant-parasitic nematodes, which are active, flexible, elongate, organisms that live on moist surfaces or in liquid environments, including films of water within soil and moist tissues within other organisms. There are numerous plant-parasitic nematode species, including various cyst nematodes (e.g. Heterodera sp.), root knot nematodes (e.g. Meloidogyne sp.), lesion nematodes (e.g. Pratylenchus sp.), dagger nematodes (e.g. Xiphinema sp.) and stem and bulb nematodes (e.g. Ditylenchus sp.), among others. Tylenchid nematodes (members of the order Tylenchida), including the families Heteroderidae, Meloidogynidae, and Pratylenchidae, are the largest and most economically important group of plant-parasitic nematodes. Other important plant-parasitic nematodes include Dorylaimid nematodes (e.g. Xiphinema sp.), among others.
Nematode species grow through a series of lifecycle stages and molts. Typically, there are five stages and four molts: egg stage; J1 (i.e. first juvenile stage); M1 (i.e. first molt); J2 (second juvenile stage; sometimes hatch from egg); M2; J3; M3; J4; M4; A (adult). Juvenile (“J”) stages are also sometimes referred to as larval (“L”) stages. Gene expression may be specific to one or more lifecycle stages.
Some species of nematodes have evolved as very successful parasites of both plants and animals and are responsible for significant economic losses in agriculture and livestock and for morbidity and mortality in humans. Nematode parasites of plants can inhabit all parts of plants, including roots, developing flower buds, leaves, and stems. Plant parasites are classified on the basis of their feeding habits into the broad categories migratory ectoparasites, migratory endoparasites, and sedentary endoparasites. Sedentary endoparasites, which include the root knot nematodes (Meloidogyne) and cyst nematodes (Globodera and Heterodera) induce feeding sites (“syncytia”) and establish long-term infections within roots that are often very damaging to crops. It is estimated that parasitic nematodes cost the horticulture and agriculture industries in excess of $78 billion worldwide a year, based on an estimated average 12% annual loss spread across all major crops. For example, it is estimated that nematodes cause soybean losses of approximately $3.2 billion annually worldwide (Barker et al., 1994).
Compositions, methods, and agents for controlling infestations by nematodes have been provided in several forms. Biological and cultural control methods, including plant quarantines, have been attempted in numerous instances. In some crops, plant resistance genes have been identified that allow nematode resistance or tolerance. Chemical compositions such as nematocides have typically been applied to soil in which plant parasitic nematodes are present. However, there is an urgent need for safe and effective nematode controls. Factors relating to the disadvantages of current control strategies include heightened concern for the sustainability of agriculture, and new government regulations that may prevent or severely restrict the use of many available agricultural chemical antihelminthic agents.
Chemical agents are often not selective, and exert their effects on non-target organisms, effectively disrupting populations of beneficial microorganisms, for a period of time following application of the agent. Chemical agents may persist in the environment and only be slowly metabolized. Nematocidal soil fumigants such as chloropicrin and methyl bromide and related compounds are highly toxic, and methyl bromide has been identified as an ozone-depleting compound. Thus its registration for use in the United States is not being renewed. These agents may also accumulate in the water table or the food chain, and in higher trophic level species. These agents may also act as mutagens and/or carcinogens to cause irreversible and deleterious genetic modifications. Thus, alternative methods for nematode control, such as genetic methods, are increasingly being studied.
The organism Caenorhabditis elegans, a bacteriovorous nematode, is the most widely studied nematode genetic model. Public and private databases hold a wealth of information on its genetics and development, but practically applying this information for control of plant-parasitic nematodes remains a challenge (McCarter et al. 2003; McCarter 2004). It has previously been impractical to routinely identify a large number of target genes in nematodes other than C. elegans, such as plant-parasitic nematodes, for subsequent functional analysis e.g. by RNAi analysis. Therefore, there has existed a need for improved methods of identifying target genes, suppression of expression of which leads to control of nematode infestation.
Many genes in C. elegans have orthologs in metazoan animals including insects and vertebrates as well as other nematodes. In recent years, a greatly expanded expressed sequence tag (EST) collection has been generated from over 30 parasitic nematode species of plants and animals (Parkinson et al., 2004). As of 2005 there were approximately 560,874 nucleotide sequences in Genbank from nematodes other than Caenorhabditis species and public projects are underway to generate draft sequences of Meloidogyne hapla (root knot nematode), Haemonchus contortus (parasite of sheep), Trichinella spiralis (parasite of humans and other mammals) (430,000 sequence traces submitted), and Pristionchus pacificus (free living nematode) (149,000 sequence traces submitted). 20,109 ESTs are available from Heterodera glycines representing portions of approximately 9,000 genes (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/360,355, filed Feb. 23, 2006). Conserved genes are expected to often retain the same or very similar functions in different nematodes. This functional equivalence has been demonstrated in some cases by transforming C. elegans with homologous genes from other nematodes (Kwa et al., 1995; Redmond et al. 2001). Such equivalence has been shown in cross phyla comparisons for conserved genes and is expected to be more robust among species within a phylum.
RNA interference (RNAi) is a process utilizing endogenous cellular pathways whereby a double stranded RNA (dsRNA) specific target gene results in the degradation of the mRNA of interest. In recent years, RNAi has been used to perform gene “knockdown” in a number of species and experimental systems, from the nematode C. elegans, to plants, to insect embryos and cells in tissue culture (Fire et al., 1998; Martinez et al., 2002; McManus and Sharp, 2002). RNAi works through an endogenous pathway including the Dicer protein complex that generates ˜21-nucleotide small interfering RNAs (siRNAs) from the original dsRNA and the RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC) that uses siRNA guides to recognize and degrade the corresponding mRNAs. Only transcripts complementary to the siRNA are cleaved and degraded, and thus the knock-down of mRNA expression is usually sequence specific. The gene silencing effect of RNAi persists for days and, under experimental conditions, can lead to a decline in abundance of the targeted transcript of 90% or more, with consequent decline in levels of the corresponding protein.
dsRNA-mediated gene suppression by RNAi can be achieved in C. elegans by feeding, by soaking the nematodes in solutions containing double stranded or small interfering RNA molecules, and by injection of the dsRNA molecules (Kamath et al., 2001; Maeda et al., 2001. Several large-scale surveys of C. elegans genes by RNAi have been performed so that RNAi knockdown information is available for >90% of C. elegans genes (Gonczy et al., 2000; Fraser et al., 2000; Piano et al., 2000; Maeda et al., 2001; Kamath et al., 2003; Simmer et al., 2003; Ashrafi et al., 2003; Sonnichsen et al., 2005).
To date, only limited published technical or patent information exists on RNAi-mediated gene suppression in plant parasitic nematodes, wherein the double-stranded (dsRNA) or small interfering (siRNA) molecules are taken up from artificial growth media (in vitro) or from plant tissue (in planta). RNAi has been observed to function in several parasitic nematodes including the plant parasites Heterodera glycines and Globodera pallida (Urwin et al., 2002; US Publication US2004/0098761; US Publication US2003/0150017; US Publication US2003/0061626; US Publication US2004/0133943; Fairbairn et al. 2005), Meloidogyne javanica (W02005/019408), and the mammalian parasites Nippostrongylus brasiliensis (Hussein et al., 2002), Brugia malayi (Aboobaker et al., 2003), and Onchocerca volvulus (Lustigman et al., 2004). Production of parasite-specific dsRNA in plant cells has been suggested as a direct strategy for control of plant parasitic nematodes including the soybean cyst nematode, Heterodera glycines (e.g. Fire et al., 1998; US Publication US2004/0098761; WO 03/052110 A2; US Publication US2005/0188438). US Publication US2006/0037101 describes use of H. glycines sequences, such as from pas5, to modulate SCN gene expression. However, no systematic method for identifying target nematode genes for use in such strategies has been reported, and only a limited number of plant-parasitic nematode genes have been proposed as potential targets for RNAi-mediated gene suppression studies.